


An Old Friend

by Jetainia



Category: Merlin (TV), The Librarian (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Sometimes, an old friend comes to visit the Library. Sometimes, they need a bit of help.





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> MC4A Winter Bingo  
> Prompt: 4D (Bell)

A bell started ringing in the halls of the Library. Upstairs, in the library, a light starts flashing silently. The Library quivers in excitement as an old friend and protector returns. Not a Librarian or a Guardian, merely a friend who sometimes lends a hand or needed a hand lent. Near the entrance to the Library, a sword buried deep into a stone leaps out and flies to where the newcomer is entering.

Almost anyone else would have flinched back from a sword flying towards them point first. The newcomer, however, merely laughed and held out a hand to greet the excited sword.

"Hello, there Excalibur. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Excalibur let out a purr as he felt the familiar hands wrap around the hilt once more. They were the hands of the one who had caused Excalibur to be who he was. Without this person, Excalibur would be a normal sword with no conscience and a rather boring existence; he most likely would have rusted and fallen apart by now.

The man looked up as the Library greeted him with a wash of magic and he returned it, eyes glowing with a slight golden hue as he did so.

"Hello, old friend. I'm afraid I must ask for the assistance of Excalibur here. But I shall return soon and we will get reacquainted. You must tell me all about your current Librarian and caretakers."

The Library gave its assent and Excalibur leapt out of the man's hands with joy at the prospect of being used once more. The sword nudged the man – Merlin – until he gave in and let the sword know where they would be going and why.

"There's a sect of the Serpent Brotherhood in Germany that have found and used Nimue's old spell book. The undead are roaming the underground of Germany and I need you to help me stop them."

Excalibur let out an affirmative noise and started pushing Merlin towards the door the Library had opened, leading them to Germany. There were bad guys to stop; there was to be no time wasted catching up for the moment. That would happen when they returned victorious.

And return victorious they did. There was to be no instant celebration however, as a Library caretaker was standing with crossed arms in front of the door they had re-entered the Library from.

"I see you've brought back King Arthur's sword. It's not normal for Excalibur to go willingly with anyone he doesn't already know well."

Merlin smiled, "Excalibur knows me very well, Judson. It would be a bit hard not to as I'm the one that infused him with magic while a dragon breathed his fire into the simple sword that Excalibur was before."

"So, you are Jenkins' friend," the man seemed to be satisfied with Merlin's answer.

Merlin rose an enquiring eyebrow. "Jenkins?" When the Library sent him a vision of the man in question, Merlin made an understanding sound. "Ah, yes. That would be me. Although I have not seen Jenkins in quite some time. He spends his days holed up in the annex while I travel the world to where I may be needed."

"He said as much when he warned me you might drop in unexpectantly."

"I try not to be a bother."

"There is no bother, I was merely curious about the light that started flashing on my desk."

Merlin grinned, "The Library seems to think I need more human companionship in my life, hence why she sends out notices of my arrival such as a bell within the Library and a light in the caretaker's place of residence upstairs."

"Well then, we mustn't disappoint the Library. Why don't you come up and indulge in some human company?"

The Library sent an approving wave of affection and Excalibur nudged Merlin towards the caretaker. "How could I refuse?" Merlin asked as his two friends eagerly urged him on to interacting with another human for a change.

The man looked sceptically at the Library shelves and the sword, "How indeed?"


End file.
